


Apex

by cadrack



Category: Prototype (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Amputation, Blacklight Virus - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadrack/pseuds/cadrack
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a young boy in a world of superpowers without one to call his own.Still, he dreams of one day saving people like his idol All Might.After being dragged into a centuries old conflict, Izuku is left with terrifying abilities more fit for a monster then a hero.Can he still become the protector he has always dreamed of now that he has become something less than human? But also something more?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. A day at the park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DNA: The Power of Evolution.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961813) by [JoySeeker101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoySeeker101/pseuds/JoySeeker101). 
  * Inspired by [The Abomination Quirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965430) by [The_Plauge_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon). 



> This is my first fan fiction.  
> I have decided to give this a try for a few reasons. The first is that I have genuinely enjoyed many of the works I have read here on AO3 and wanted to be a part of this community. 
> 
> Secondly I am doing this as a writing exercise. I have dysgraphia that was not diagnosed my entire childhood and the act of writing is difficult for me. It has been a long time since I wrote anything longer then a few paragraphs. I greatly enjoy crafting stories but actually putting them into writing can be torturous. I can have difficulty with spelling, grammar, details and many other things that would take to long to list. Some of these things are more frequent then others and some have become more rare in recent years. There are ways I can get around many of the difficulties of dysgraphia but I will not be using them for this fic as it would defeat the purpose (that word took me a minute just to spell correctly and be sure it was the word i thought it was) of using this as an exercise. Because of this I can't make any promises about how often I will be able to post updates. If you enjoy what I have so far I ask for your patience and understanding as writing can be extremely difficult and stressful for me. 
> 
> Finally, as I mentioned before, I enjoy stories. Whether reading them or creating them myself. I want to write again as I have greatly missed the act of creation even with as hard as the process can be for me. I am out of practice and wish to sharpen my skills once again. So I decided to try my hand at fan fiction as it is a field of creativity I have never pursued before in my writing. I thank you for taking the time to read these notes and for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Speech”  
> 'Thoughts'  
>  _Memories_

“Stop it Kacchan! T-there's l-lots of places to play! You don't have s-scare anyone away for this one!” A young boy with dark-green, fluffy hair stands with his arms spread wide. Fear reflecting in the 9-year old's large, emerald eyes. He shakes in fright, already knowing what's about to happen for speaking out against the actions of his one time friend. He is dressed in a pale-green t-shirt, dark green shorts and red, high top shoes.

Across from the green haired child an ash-blond, spiky haired boy of comparable age holds himself in an aggressive stance. He is wearing a dark blue shirt, red shorts and green sneakers. His crimson eyes are filled with anger and small pops and sparks emit from the palms of his hands. “Shut up! How many times do I have to put you in your place stupid Deku! This is the best spot in the park! As the next number one I should get it!”

The greenette flinches at the other's words but continues to stand between the blond and a few frightened kids. “Please Kacchan! Why are you being so mean!”

The blond lunges forward, swinging his fist into the other's face knocking him to the ground. “I SAID SHUT UP!”

The scene that plays out is one that has repeated several times over the last 5 years. One Izuku Midoriya receiving a beating from one Katsuki Bakugo and his lackeys.

After a few minutes Katsuki and the others walk away leaving Izuku bruised and beaten on the ground. “Maybe this time you'll get it through your thick skull Deku!”

As Izuku lays there his mind wanders to a thought he's had several times in the past few years.

**All men are not created equal....**

**....** **Some kids have more power then others.**

He stays there for a few minutes hoping that maybe this time someone will take action, even if it's just to help him up.

No one comes...

No one calls for help...

No one says anything...

No one cares...

Just like always...

Izuku pushes himself to his feet and begins to walk away. Deciding it would be best to just go home for now as he leaves the park. Maybe he will just spend the rest of the day watching hero news and work on his notebooks. He had recently started on number 8 and working on his hero and quirk notes always helped him feel better.

Izuku thinks back to when he and Katsuki were younger. The two of them had been inseparable, never one without the other. The teachers at daycare and their parents felt the two helped balance each other out. Izuku was a foil for Katsuki's brashness and temper while Katsuki bolstered Izuku's confidence. They were best friends and practically brothers. But after Katsuki got his quirk, the ability to create explosions from his hands, things began to change. His confidence slowly warped into arrogance and his temper became a near constant searing rage waiting to be unleashed. Izuku tried desperately to hold on to their connection but it was a loosing battle. In the end he could do nothing but watch as his brother in all but name drifted further away. The gap had only widened when Izuku refused to let go of their shared dream after word spread of the status of his own quirk. Even after all these years of pain and loneliness he still held onto his dream of being a hero. Even if no one believed in him. Even if he was... quirkless.

Almost everyone had some form of special power, a quirk, that made them unique. While others possessed fire breathing or x-ray vision, Izuku had nothing. Being quirkless wasn't that rare. About 20% of the world was qurkless but it became more and more uncommon with each generation. In fact, Izuku has never even met another quirkless kid. He was the only one in his school.

His eyes begin to water again as memories of the day he was diagnosed quirkless fill his mind. Even with everything that had happened over the years it was still the worst day of his life.

_“ **Sorry kid it's not gonna happen.”**_

Izuku shakes his head chasing the memories away. 'No! I'm not going to give up! I will be a hero! One where people will see my smile and know they are safe! Just like All Might!' He wipes his eyes and nose and smiles as big as he can. 'Even if I'll never be as strong as him I can still help people! Even without a quirk!' Izuku manages to cheer and pump himself back up as he walks down an empty side street near to his home.

With the rise of super powers came super powered crime. The need to deal with these villains gave way to the rise of professional heroes. Being a super hero became a government sponsored career requiring intensive training in several fields including combat and rescue work. A pro hero's success is dependent on a combination of ensuring the safety of the people and their popularity. This makes them celebrities just as much as peace keepers with an entire industry focused around heroics.

Izuku is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears someone call out. “Oh my! Are you okay young man?”

The young boy turns around to see who spoke and finds a woman with a look of concern on her face. She doesn't seem familiar and he is sure he knows everybody in his neighborhood. If forced to describe her he had to say she was kind of average. Just an everyday Japanese woman with black hair and eyes who wouldn't stand out much in a crowd.

'I must have been thinking pretty hard. I didn't even notice her and she is the only other person here.' Izuku thinks before he answers, not wanting to be rude when she seems worried about him. “I'm okay mam. I fell and got dirty at the park so I'm going home now.” The lie passes easily through his lips as he suppresses the guilt that accompanies it. He doesn't like lying but if the truth got back to his mother she would be upset. He didn't want to worry her anymore then he already would with his current state.

The woman begins to walk towards him. “Look at your poor face. Here, I think I have some wipes for you.” she starts to dig through her bag searching for the items.

Izuku takes a step back, flusterd. “Y-you don't have to do that. I'll be okay.”

“Of course I don't.” The woman replies with a smile. She finds the wet wipes she was searching for. “That doesn't mean I can't help someone even if it's something small like this.” The woman kneels down in front of him while opening one of the packages. “Here. Let me get that for you.”

Izuku stiffens but starts to relax as she gently begins to clean his face. “T-thank you mam.”

“Your quite welcome.” The woman smiles as she opens a second package. “My. That must have been some tumble to get all this on you.”

“Y-yes” Izuku averts his eyes as he lies a second time.

“You know what?” The woman examines him now that he is mostly cleaned up. Noting his round face; large, wide eyes; and the four freckles under each of his eyes forming symmetrical diamond patterns. “Your actually a bit of a cutie under all this. I bet you get a lot of attention from girls at your school.” the woman gives a teasing smile.

Unused to such complements coming from anyone but his mother, Izuku's face turns bright red. “N-n-not really.”

She gives a small laugh. “Well maybe not now. Give it a few years and I'm sure you'll see. Almost done now.”

“Thank you again mam.”

“Now now. No need to thank me.” The woman begins to dig in her bag once more. “I can tell your a special kid. Yes. Quite unique in fact.” A strange look enters the woman's eyes.

Izuku feels a chill go down his spine. “M-mam?”

The woman pulls out a large piece of cloth and places a firm hand behind his head while a small grimace of pain forms on her face. “I can feel it.”

'Something's wrong.' Izuku's mind fills with fear as he freezes at the woman's sudden shift in behavior.

She firmly places the cloth over his nose and mouth. “I'm so glad I was able to get to you before the others. The last thing we need is for them to get a hold of you first."

Izuku tries to struggle against her grip but her arms hold like steel. He might as well be a baby. 'She's so strong! Is that her quirk!?'

“Everything will be fine Izuku.”

'How does she know my name!?'

“I'm sorry this had to happen.” A small smile forms on her face but her eyes have a look of sadness and her voice is filled with regret.

Izuku's struggles begin to weaken.

“This is the only way we could think of to keep you out of their hands.”

Izuku's vision begins to fade and his body goes limp. 'Somebody......help......please'

“Hush. Rest now. You're going to need all your energy later.”

'Kacchan......... All Might......... Mom......... anybody.'

Izuku's world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised and edited this chapter 7 times before posting. I am not completely happy with it but I feel I have created a decent enough starting point.


	2. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's day does not improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I had intended to get this chapter out much sooner then this but.... Honestly I don't know where to start with everything that's been going on. This year sucked.
> 
> Anyway I can't believe 16 people have bookmarked this. :O  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments as well. :D
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter 
> 
> “Speech”  
> 'Thoughts'  
>  _Memories_

“..ke.....zu...”

Izuku feels horrible. His body is stiff and it aches all over. He feels hot and wet, almost like he is in a sauna.

'...Wha... What is that smell?' There is an overpowering scent of something metallic in the air that seems familiar to him but his mind is filled with fog making it difficult to remember.

“Wa....p...uku.”

He starts to open his eyes but everything is a blurry mixture of red, pink and gray with a painful, glaring light blinding much of his vision. 'Where am I?”

“Ca...ou...ear....Izu...”

'Who?' Izuku tries to move but feels something dig into his wrists, holding him in place. 'What happened?'

“It's time to wake up, Izuku.”

Izuku freezes. He recognizes that voice. 'It's her!' Adrenalin begins to rush through his veins. 'She took me somewhere!' A tingling begins to spread across his body as the fog in his mind begins to clear.

“After all, we have much work to do and little time to do it.”

The bright light dims and his vision begins to sharpen. He realizes he is sitting in a chair and begins to struggle but is unable to move. 'I'm tied down!'

His gaze locks on her as everything slowly comes into focus. “There we go. How are you feeling?”

There is look of almost motherly concern on her face that makes Izuku feel sick. 'No.'

Upon seeing his eyes widen in terror a soft smile forms on her lips while her own eyes fill with sorrow. “It's alright. Everything is going to be fine”

'NOOOO!' Izuku tries to scream but his throat is dry and painful so all he manages is a wheeze and a cough.

“Careful now. You must be thirsty.” The woman grabs a cup from a nearby table. “Here. Have some water.”

She brings the cup to his mouth and begins to tip it so he can drink. Izuku wants to refuse. To spit it out. But he is too thirsty and his throat hurts so much.

The woman's smile grows, contrasting even more against the sadness in her stare as she watches him drink. “That's it. Drink up. You'll feel much better.”

Izuku coughs and sputters as he finishes the water, causing it to spill down his shirt.

“Oops. Here. Let me get that for you.” His captor takes a small towel from the table and begins wiping his chin in a gentle, almost loving way.

Izuku turns away, not wanting to look at the face of his kidnapper. He is in a concrete room surrounded by various types of medical and scientific instruments. He begins to look around for some way to escape or a clue to his location.

What he sees instead stills the breath in his lungs.

Large sections of the walls, floor and ceiling are covered by a multitude of long, fleshy, crimson tendrils. In some places, especially along the bottoms of the walls, there are large masses of flesh that pulsate as if they are breathing. Izuku watches horrified but unable to look away as some of the tendrils slowly spread like matted vines.

Following his gaze the woman states “Oh, don't worry about that. It's just the hive's biomass securing the building. Can't be to safe after all.”

Izuku pulls his attention away and manages to begin to breath again. “H-hive?”

“Hm?” The kidnapper tilts her head slightly as she looks at him once more. Upon reaching some form of realization she responds. “Oh yes, let me explain. I decided to set up a hive to protect us while we finish our work. It will help keep out anyone who would interfere so we will have enough time.”

'That doesn't sound good.' Izuku thinks. 'Whatever that stuff is must be pretty strong for her to be so confident in it'

He decides he needs more information. 'Anything I can learn might make the difference between escape or remaining her prisoner.' “So i-is that your q-quirk?”

“Oh goodness no.” the woman responds emphatically.

'It's not her quirk? Does she have others helping her?' Izuku's gut twists at the thought as his odds of escape shrink.

“It's not my quirk that gives me the ability make hives. My quirk is really only useful for my research.”

“What do you mean?” Izuku asks, unable to suppress his fascination with quirks despite the situation.

The woman gives a small laugh. “Ah yes, I understand you love studying quirks and heroes. I suppose I can explain it for you.”

'How does she know so much about me!?'

His kidnapper twists her hand in the air as she begins to explain. “My quirk is called Sequence.” She reaches out and touches Izuku's forehead, causing him to flinch. “When I touch someone I am able to examine their DNA. I can see how it is expressed in their body, recessive traits, genetic disorders, even their quirk. Anything about it really.” She removes her hand. “I suppose it has been helpful at times with developing my abilities, but the synergy is circumstantial at best.” Her smile gives way to a small, disappointed frown. “It has, unfortunately, absolutely nothing to do with my other powers.”

Izuku is confused. “Other powers? You have another quirk? But that's impossible. People inherit one of their parent's quirks, a fusion of both, develop a brand new quirk or....... have none at all.” He looks down, the sadness in his voice unmistakable.

“Impossible?” For a moment the woman's tone and expression lightens, as if she finds what Izuku said amusing. “I wouldn't say it's impossible but you are correct in that I do not have another quirk. None of my other abilities are related to a quirk in any way. They are all.... I guess you could call them “natural” for the most part, but that doesn't really apply either.”

'What does she mean?' Izuku wonders. 'Is she saying it's possible to have a quirk... without it being a quirk?' “I... I don't understand.”

The woman's face returns to a smile with the same cold, sad eyes. “That's alright. Hopefully there will be plenty of time to explain later.” She turns and begins walking towards some of the equipment. “Now sit tight, your current round of tests should almost be done.”

Izuku, puzzled, begins to wonder. 'Tests? What tests?' He tries to shift in the seat, feeling uncomfortable, but his restraints make it difficult. Examining them for the first time he notices a piece of slightly bloodstained gauze taped in place on his right arm. 'She's running tests on my blood? Why?' Tears begin drip from Izuku's eyes. 'Why is she doing this? Why does everyone always want to hurt me?'

A notification sounds from a nearby computer and Izuku looks up, vision distorted by his tears.

The woman begins to read whatever message is on the screen. After a moment she begins to speak again. “Good... Good... Well everything seems to match our information. Can't be too safe. Someone with your potential is a rarity that I can't afford to let fall into the wrong hands. I also can't let any unexpected variables affect your procedure.”

Izuku feels pure horror at her words. 'Procedure... What is she going to do to me? What does she want?' Despite the heat in the room Izuku feels frozen. “Why?” His voice is barely above a whisper and filled with despair.

The woman begins to gather some tools as she answers. “For the future. I am trying ensure that humanity's evolution continues, while also preventing others from warping it's path for their own gain. Their efforts would prevent humanity from reaching it's maximum potential. Locking out many paths it could take or even wiping it out entirely.”

She caries a tray over to the table next to Izuku. “Unfortunately the actions of some of these people have left little choice in your involvement. However I have a feeling that we might find the next step with your help.”

After setting the try down she kneels next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “There are many who don't understand and would stop me if they could. And some who would do the same but for much darker purposes” She stairs at Izuku as if trying to see through him. “Tell me Izuku.”

**“Do you want to be a hero?”**

Izuku feels the question pierce through him. He begins to answer but stops as a flood of memories enter his thoughts. Memories he normally suppresses but with everything that had happened today he can no longer fight them back. Images and voices flash through his mind. A doctor and an X-ray, his once close friend, teachers, classmates and his crying mother.

_“ **Sorry kid it's not gonna happen.”**_

_“ **You don't stand a chance without a quirk.”**_

_“ **How about a police officer instead?”**_

_“ **He really thinks someone like him could be a hero?”**_

_“ **I'm sorry Izuku. I wish things were different.”**_

“I..... can't.” Izuku says despondently.

“Why not?” asks his captor.

“I'm..... quirkless. Everyone says its impossible.”

“But you still want to.”

“......Yes......”

“You want to be strong.” The woman caresses his face. “You want to be fast.” Izuku hangs his head as she continues. “Powerful. Like All Might.”

“..........” Izuku doesn't respond.

“I'm going to give that to you.”

His head jolts up at her words. “.....What?”

“I'm going to make you strong.”

Izuku doesn't know how he should feel. This woman has kidnapped him and much of what she said did not make sense. But a part of him can't help itself. Against his will the small embers of hope burn just a tiny bit brighter. He slowly turns to face her “How?”

The woman gives a gentle smile. “I'm going to give you something very special.”

“You can... give me a quirk? How is that possible?”

His abductor shakes her head. “Most will see it as one but it is not a quirk. This power will make you stronger than almost anyone. Few will be your equal and far fewer your superior.” She begins to clean his arm using supplies from the table. “This power can easily match some of the most powerful quirks that have ever existed.”

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'If she's telling the truth, I could be a hero! But... why would she just give something like that away?' “W-why me?”

The woman finishes cleaning his arm and begins to inspect it. “Because if I'm correct, combining my procedure and the samples I have acquired with you, Blacklight may evolve and become even more powerfull. And it would be better if you got it from me instead of the others I mentioned.”

“Blacklight? Others?” Izuku asks.

“That's it's name. It is a power older then quirks. A number of individuals have possessed and currently possess it today, though results very greatly. There are other's who would give you this but only to control you and use you as a weapon.” Finishing her inspection of Izuku's arm, the woman returns the supplies to the table and begins preparing for her next task.

'Older then quirks?' Izuku mind begins to race. 'There were people with powers before quirks? If that's true then why have I never heard of it? Itwouldbealmostimpossibletokeepsuchapowerasecretand.....' After a few seconds Izuku notices the surprised expression on the woman's face and freezes. 'Oh no. I said that all out loud.' A slight blush of embarrassment forms on his face at the emergence of his muttering habit.

The kidnapper gives an amused chuckle. “Well. Cute, kind and a quick mind to boot. To think, our society would have done everything it could to crush you under it's foot just for not having a quirk.” She lifts a syringe filled with a clear fluid. “Well. Blacklight will fix that.” Her eyes darken once more. “If you survive.”

At her words Izuku remembers just what kind of situation he is in.“W-what do y-you mean s-s-survive!?”

The woman once again kneels by his side, a look of deep sadness on her face. “I'm not going to lie to you Izuku. Blacklight is a virus that kills almost all of it's hosts. Warping their bodies and minds till nothing human remains. As a child your chances are even lower then most. I'm going to use all my resources, methods, knowledge and skill to give you the best chance possible. Even then it's a gamble.” Her hand returns to his shoulder. “But we are out of time. The others are coming and they will be after you.”

The arm placed on Izuku's shoulder begins to warp and twist into new shape. It's new form is comprised of large strands of flesh similar to the tendrils spreading across the room. Each strand winding and twisting around the others, leaving large gaps between them before fusing into a single mass forming a three digit hand. The new arm is black in color with a luminous yellow glow emanating from within the tangled flesh.

“It is only a mater of time until we are found.” As the woman speaks she begins to move her hand down his arm. It leaves behind fleshy tendrils as she does, securing the arm even tighter against the chair. “My attempt will be detected. I can not afford to take this slowly.” With his arm further bound she slides the needle beneath his skin, injecting him with the contents. “This will help with the pain.”

Throughout this Izuku struggles in vain to free himself. 'She's going to kill me!'

“I wish there was another way. But there is no way to make you truly safe so I must make you strong.” The woman's arm transforms a second time. The tendrils forming it becoming more compact and the hand shifting into a set of three-fingered, one-thumbed knife-like talons. Each blade possessing a vague resemblance to a scalpel. “I have to accelerate the tests.” She moves one claw over his forearm just below the elbow.

Izuku's face pales and twists in panic. “NO!” He redoubles his efforts to escape as he screams. “PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!” His eyes remain locked on the blade as tears flow down his face. “SOMBODY! HELP!!”

The woman's own eyes begin to weep softly as she grips his wrist below the talon. “......I'm sorry.”

“NOOOOOOO!!!”

With a swift motion the claw passes through Izuku's arm, severing it effortlessly. He screams in agony and terror as the woman removes the dismembered limb from the chair. Izuku's screams begin to weaken as shock, blood loss and the anesthetic tear at his consciousness. He succumbs as the woman returns her arm to normal and begins to clean and bind the grievous injury she has inflicted. Throughout the process tears continue the silently drip from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All together about 9 revisions this time. Mainly because this was originally going to be shorter but it didn't feel quite right that way.
> 
> I've already begun the next chapter and I think it's going well. I hope to have it out faster then this one. Hopefully life will calm down a bit for me so I can actually have some real free time to work on it. 
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and once again I thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like information on dysgraphia here is a link to a Wikipedia page. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dysgraphia


End file.
